rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiang Shi Smoke Out
We (the lodge) had decided that there were a few problems facing us left. We were having constant trouble with: *the King in Yellow publication, which I wasn't too happy about rejoining, neither was Garvin at the thought of Doc cutting her face off. *The ghost ship, which had already taken out 6+ rippers and we'd lost our boat, so that was a no show untill we could get another boat. *Dr Primordias, which me and Garvin would not want to be seen doing, in case we got too deep and blew our chance at the fights. *Leaving only, the jiang Shi vampire that had alrady killed quite a few of our guys, or narrowly missing them. So armed with spears we went to Limehouse, the China town, to get some sticky rice, as protection. Upon leaving the shop, we faced a gang of chinese men. They did not want us in the area because they thought we would cause trouble. As i said, we were here on a stroll, which they didn't take too kindly too. So I muscled in: "Look here, you yellows, we're here to protect your ungrateful funny faces." They all looked puzzled, "Anyone here, heard or seen the jiang Shi, you know the hopper?" Slowly, the leader grinned and replied, "The Jiang Shi isn't killing our kind, just the white devils, who come causing trouble around these parts." Stumped I had a thought, "That's fine then. Because when my kind come here, they will kick your yellow kind out of here, because so many have gone missing." With that the leader looked beaten and motioned for the pack of them to back off. Enter the Dragon At the Jade Dragon, both me and Sir Bobby decided to go in, well we both smoked opium quite a bit more than the ladies. upon entering we were met by a chinese guy with long nails, and more of a white face than a yellow one. He introduced himself as Lau Chu and was the owner of the den. "A table for Sir Bobby" then clapped for it to be hurried, like you do with these yellows. With a dicerning look, we were shown to a private area, away from the main room, which had padded seats, a table and a Hookah in the middle. Sir Bobby thought it would be best to try the stuff on offer, or alternately give in and just get stoned. Either way, sod him then I thought. As I got up, Lau Chu looked my way. When he wasn't I took the chance to go upstairs while he said hello to some more customers. I was at the top of the stairs when I hear the customers at the doorstep causing a ruckus. Just what I wanted a fight! Rushing down, completely forgetting I was sneaking, a guy greets me with a portable hookah, which I feel obliged to sample. Sends my head a bit dizzy, so I sit down, chuckling to myself because I couldn't decide which was better, Hooka or a fight. Inbetween puffs, I could see Lau Chu face contorting in agony, his eyes shut tightly as his hands grasped for something from his left ear. This struck me as odd and I put it down to the drugs, but his skin seemed to glow. Every now and then, his eyes would shine with a bright blue glow when he opened them. This woke me up from my jaded dream and I went to get Bobby. Bobby was completely out of it. I tried to get him sober by more gentle means like trying to take away the pipe, but this didn't work, so I resorted to nomral methods. Grabbing his worksman shirt, I slapped him with the knuckles of my right hand. This stopped him giggling. I let go, but he was still uncoherent, so with both hands clasped together, I gave him a double hander. WHich had more of an effect, then i thought, nothing better to get out of a stupour than cold water. Shame only stuf lying arounf was the hookah glass, oh well. When he was awake, and drenched in smelly water, we both went to ask civilly to ask what was up with our yellow friend. Before I could get a word in, his nails grew long and a flash shot out of them and hit me in the face. it felt like sand in the eyes and it sent me into a rage. So I belted him three times, his little femine robe, torn where I had grabbed him. With a click of his fingers his whole body glowed. I didn't think anything of it, msut have been the opium still affecting me. So i went for him. Blow to the head, upper cut to the ribs followed by a sweep to the jaw, then i collapsed. Bloody yellow bastard must have been faster then I could see. Either that or the opium. big_trouble3.jpg|What I awoke to, except the light was all over his body. Jiangshi.jpg|What the ladies faced.